USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)
The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) was a Ambassador class Multi Mission Long range Starship Commissioned on June 11, 2332 by the United Federation of Planets originally deployed for a long range exploration mission to the edges of the Gamma Quadrant but was derailed by a surprise attack by a Romulan attack fleet on Klingon outpost Khitomer on Narendra III in 2344. It was later noted by Holographic Imperial Commanding Officer Belle 001 that the Enterprise-C was 1 of the most signifiant Ontological ships in Imperial Starfleet history appearing to be the temporal nexal center of not only one but as of current 5 different alternate realities/timelines. Ships Crew C-1 *Commanding Officer (Captain): Rachel Garrett *Executive (1st) Officer: Nigel Holmes (Original), Richard Castillo (Emergency Replacement) *Second Officer: Darya Bat-Levi *Chief Medical Officer: Jo Stern *Chief Engineering Officer: Tholav *Operations Officer: Parker *Security Officer: Thule G'Dok Glemoor C-2 *Commanding Officer (Captain): Edward Shield *Executive (1st) Officer: K'hallA *Second Officer: Gerald Gradl (deceased - post currently empty) *Chief Medical Officer: Alaxim L. Boreas *Chief Engineering Officer: Bernard Fredericks (deceased) Kathryn Lewis *Operations Officer: (post empty) *Security Officer: Alicia Rookwood *Tactical Officer: Loghri'nah = History = Participation in Creation of Imperial Federation The Enterprise-C Was highly integral in the creation of the Imperial Federation of United Worlds. In 2344 upon reaching Klingon Outpost Khitomer while it seemed that the Romulan assault fleet was going to attack the outpost directly the Enterprise crew quickly discovered their true purposes, Narendra III contained a rare element known as Chronomite. Upon which when detonated would create a massive Temporal Rift where the attack fleet could enter nearly anywhere at any time period (including before the Federation itself was created). However little known to both enemies Chronomite is highly unstable when in its pure unrefined state. And when the Romulans detonated the planets internal supply of Chrono Ore, the fission reaction created a Sub-Quantum fused TransDimensional/Temporal Quantum Singularity that dragged in both the Enterprise-C and nearly the entire assault fleet. Interdimensional 1st Contact Enterprise-C 1st entered Imperial Prime Sector 001 on November 1, 2159 (in the 24th year of the Imperial reign of the House of Sato) and was 1st encountered by Constitution Class (Type I) Imperial Training Ship N.X.O. Enterprise 1701-000 Supervised by Imperial Command Instructor Christopher Pike And captained (Training Level) by Command Cadet James Tiberius Kirk. After scanning that the newly appearing ship was no real threat (after the attacks by the Romulans and the Gravimetric sheer of the Singularity) the Imperial Enterprise aids its disabled counterpart into Dry Dock at Jupiter Central Station for repairs. Shortly after docking and repairs begin on Enterprise-C with the aid of the mostly Cadet crew of the other Enterprise Captain Garrett agrees to meet with a group from the Imperial Diplomatic Core who inform her on the situation within their own universe. A hostile faction known as the Vulcan Imperium has been attacking Imperial Colonies for years and have been now alining themselves with a Radical Romulan faction calling themselves the Concordance. And upon the discovery of Enterprise-C's advanced firepower and shielding the diplomats implore Garrett to help them. Garrett repeatedly refuses not wanting to involve Starfleet in a fight that is not theirs and also due to the fact that the Enterprises main goal now is to return to their own reality and try to help whoever may have survived the Khitomer Attack. Future Intervention and the Battle of Prime Sector 001 After stubbornly refusing to aid the seiged Empire, 1 night as repairs were nearly completed on the Enterprise-C. The night watch detected a incoming ship (Registration and signature unknown) who wanted immediate contact with the C and its Captain. Garrett agreed and on the main screen was a young girl who said her name was Belle and without Garrett's help the entire future of her universe might not exist. after allowing the girl to come aboard and further explain Belle explained that she was the Commanding Officer of the Chrono-Ship Infinity and was sent back by Imperial Starfleet Temporal Command to insure that Enterprises involvement in the battle to come is supposed to happen. Also Belle revealed that the radical faction that allied themselves with the Vulcans are the attack fleet that tried to attack the Klingon Outpost. Apparently the enemy fleet had entered this dimension several years before through the unstable Singularity and were already building a power base alongside the Vulcans within in this Dimension. The Enterprise Project After finally Realizing that there is no other alternative Captain Garrett agrees to help end the Romulan/Vulcan assault on the Empire. So began a year long massive military upgrade project only known as Code Name: Enterprise. Led by interim 1st Officer Castillo and constructed by Imperion Industries the entire Imperial Fleet was completely rebuilt with the technical advancement and knowledge of Enterprise-C's crew. And on November 21, 2160 3 Main Line defense Warships were created and the N.X.O. or zero series was replaced with the T series/class. These ships were the N.X.T. Enterprise, Dyson, and Constellation. Also during this same year the Enterprise-C goes on a diplomatic tour of the Alpha Quadrant in order to gather allies for the battle to come. Battle of Prime Sector 001 See main article Battle of Prime Sector 001 (Warship VOY) Return to Prime Universe In the aftermath of the battle while the Romulan/Vulcan alliance was defeated it lead to the loss of a large portion of the Enterprise's crew and resources however with the aid of the Infinity's crew they were able to fully repair and refuel most of the ships systems and with the Future warships assistance was able to reopen the the fissure leading back into their universe, however the quantum singularity still created by the unstable chronomite instead of guiding them into one possible reality had instead into several somewhat similar yet different Quantum Realities, when the Enterprise-C crossed into the wormhole leading back to 2344, it was in fact duplicated. Each copy of the ship was sent into an alternate reality differing from the other. While one became vital in the Imperial Federation, the other became pivotal in a Federation civil war that lasted from 2344 to 2408 (off and on, and with jumps in time). Enterprise-C 1 (return to Narendra III) The Enterprise-C managed to return into the point of its reality in which it left and upon its return the crew was almost instantly able to see what the rare element detonation left in its wake the Chrononal explosion left the Klingon Colony nearly destroyed and vulnerable to the now incoming Romulan reinforcements that were arriving to take what was left of the colony while the Enterprise seemed hopelessly outmanned and outgunned the ship was thankfully saved by an incoming fleet led by the newly rebuilt USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B). After the defense of the remains of the outpost the Klingon Empire respected the honor and sacrifice of the Enterprises crew however since they did not die as they did in the original "Yesterdays Enterprise" Timeline the Klingons would not sign the Khitomer Accords for another 10 years. Later Interdimensional Contact After the Enterprise-C's Interdimensional 1st contact with Universe-Delta (or Imperial Universe as is its officially known by Federation researchers) Captain Garrett along with the rest of the ships crew debrief Starfleet Command of their encounter with this other reality Command wanted more investigation and research performed on this newly discovered dimension and the means that the Enterprise-C was exposed to in order to reach it. So only a few months after the incident a Federation research team returned to Narendra III in order to more closely examine and experiment on Chronomite as a viable fuel element (this predates the discovery and utilization of Red Matter by nearly a century). Starfleet later places a permanent research station on Narendra III for both the further study, protection and advancement of the element. Several years later Starfleet successfully develops the 1st fully functioning Chronomite powered InterChrono Drive Engine which has been installed into the Enterprise-C for its 1st test run and orders Captain Garrett along with the rest of the ships crew along with a specially selected new research crew to return to Universe-Delta as soon as possible. At 1st Captain Garrett relents at even the idea of returning to the place that was a hellish battlefield for nearly a year. However Rachel finally agrees being informed that the Federation desperately needs any new tactical assistance after several large defeats by the Cardassians in the Beta Quadrant and so the Federation hopes that this new universe will be far more cooperative and friendlier than the 1st Extra-Dimensional reality as was reported by Captain James T. Kirk nearly over a century ago. So on December 21, 2346 the Enterprise-C makes its 2nd maiden voyage into Universe-Delta Second Contact with Delta Garrett along with most of the ships crew assume that they will return to nearly the exact same point in time from which they 1st had left Universe-Delta. However contrary to their beliefs that was not to happen. Simply due to the fact that while Starfleet Research had experimented and fine tuned the Linear Interphasic Resonance Frequency of the Chronomite upon entering Delta instead of entering at the temporal moment of exiting they instead entered at the exact same parallel Temporal point as their own universe. Enterprise-C 2 (Conflict Years) The second duplicate of the Enterprise-C returned to Narendra III, as did the other in its separate time-line, however the planet showed absolutely no signs of planetary damage and most of the Romulan Assault Fleet remained and no Federation defense came to save them, so due this fact most of the senior officers died off in this reality, whereas in the other, all of the senior officer crew survived. Mutiny The new captain, Edward Shield, did not have a smooth start. Ostracized from the Federation, his crew mutineed against him on several occasions. The most notorious of these mutinies was caused by a security officer who was actually a clone of Shield's own father. It succeeded in wresting control of the ship from Shield, but ended shortly thereafter when the mastermind was killed by the vengeful captain. Category:Ambassador Class Starships Category:Star Trek: Conflict